No life without wife
by Angelofmorning
Summary: "Hur ska du kunna få något liv om du inte har någon fru?" Ja hur ska Draco kunna få ett liv utan fru? Allra helst när han absolut inte vill ha den som han blivit ihop tussad med? Kanske väljer han ingen fru?
1. Chapter 1

**Hejsanhoppsan!**

**Nu har jag äntligen lyckats tagit mig i kragen och orkat lägga upp den här historien som har varit klar i ! Den kommer komma i tre delar och kommer lägga upp nästa del så fort som jag ser att den första lilla kommentaren trillar in! :D**

**Hoppas ni gillar den! **

**Kram/**

**Angel O :)**

**No Life Without Wife**

**Del I.**

"_Hur ska du kunna få något liv om du inte har någon fru?"_

Narcissas, hans mors, röst ekar i hans huvud. Punkten någonstans bortom sjön går från grön, till grå, till svart då han inte längre kan urskilja vad han tittar på. Han stod upp ett tag… tror han, kanske satt, men nu ligger han ner på den stora smaragdgröna gräsmattan utanför slottet.

Han ligger med halva kroppen på gräsmattan och halva på sanden där stranden börjar. Han ligger halvvägs till sin flyktplan. Sjöns svarta botten…

Ingen fru, inget liv.

Kan man verkligen inte ha något liv utan fru?

Han vrider på huvudet så hans grå ögon tittar upp på den klarblåa himlen istället.

Sjön känns mycket lockande nu. Han orkar nämligen inte att gå på McGonagalls lektion och det kommer han få sota för sen.

Han kanske kunde lura någon av hans fars vänner att på ett humant sätt ta död på honom? Det är i och för sig mycket närmre till sjön och jättebläckfisken. Bara någon liten förtrollning så kommer sjöns inneboende mycket villigt släpa med honom ner i djupet.

Han vill inte gifta sig. Och han vill inte, absolut inte!, gifta sig för att hans mammas säger åt honom att göra det.

Draco tänker efter ett tag.

Jo, han vill gifta sig men inte med den person som hans mamma tussat ihop honom med. Pansy. Om han nu nödvändigt ska gifta sig så ska han göra det av riktig kärlek och när han vill. Om han nu vill. Jo han vill. Men den andra personen vill nog inte. Då kan han lika gärna glömma det hela…

En djup suck hörs från honom, den tycks eka över området. Dör ut över sjön.

Vad skulle hända om han valde någon helt annan än Pansy? Vad skulle hända om han inte ens valde en tjej? Troligen kommer han få sin flyktplan genomförd utan att ens behöva reta någon. Skulle de kunna rymma? Dum fråga. Man kan inte rymma från hans far eller Dödsätarna. Det enda ställe som de i så fall skulle kunna rymma till är han redan på och här kan han inte göra något åt saken det finns för många släktingar till Dödsätarna. Hans far kan enkelt beordra någon Dödsätares son att hälla något i hans juice, eller bara på hederligt sätt döda honom med en förtrollning och/eller kasta honom i sjön.

Mödosamt sätter han sig upp samtidigt som det börjar regna. Idiotiskt att sätta sig upp, tänker han och faller tillbaka i det som nu är lera under honom.

"Malfoy?"

"Vad?" frågar han kallt och tittar upp.

"Varför ligger du här?"

"För att det är för jobbigt att sitta upp."

"Okej. Vad gör du här då?"

"Varför undrar du, Potter?" Draco orkar inte titta längre utan sluter ögonen, hoppas på att han ska sjuka genom leran och hamna någonstans mörkt. Eller att Potter snart ska försvinna. Eller så kanske Potter kan trycka ner honom i leran? Vinn, vinn där…

"Ja det spöregnar ju."

"Det är därför det är så blött…" muttrar Draco ironisk, "Jag trodde jag äntligen nått sjöns botten. Jag måste väl flyta dit någon gång…"

"Vad babblar du om?"

"Vad vill du, Potter?" Draco öppnar ögonen och tittar upp på Harry. "Vad gör du här?"

"Jag kommer från min lektion i örtlära…"

"Va intressant", avbryter Slytherinaren syligt.

"Och jag såg att du låg här. Tänkte kolla om du levde."

"Om jag inte gjorde det?" Fortsätter han fråga i samma kalla ton. Vill bara att han ska försvinna.

"Hade jag begravt dig i sjön, med den attityden du har. Förlåt att jag kolla om du var okej."

"Stick och brinn va!"

Harry börjar gå upp mot slottet. När han hunnit halvvägs verkar Dracos hjärna hinna ifatt det Harry sagt och ångar plötsligt vad han sagt. Han kastar sig upp och rusar efter Gryffindoraren.

"Potter!"

"Ja? Är det viktig jag skulle ju sticka och bri-…?" Utbrister Harry irriterat samtidigt som han vänder sig om mot den springande Slytherinaren. Ett litet utrop hörs från Harry när Draco inte lyckades stanna utan slirar till i leran och ramlar rakt på Harry. De faller ner i leran med ett högt klafs.

"Oj, förlåt."

Harry tittar upp på Draco. Blänger på honom innan han puttar bort den Blonde och reser sig upp.

"Kolla vad du har gjort! Jag är alldeles blöt och lerig."

"Men du ser fortfarande bra ut…", mumlar Draco utan att tänka sig för, men Harry verkar inte ha hört något. "Här…" Draco tar av sig sin tjocktröja och börjar knäppa upp sin skjorta.

Han håller fram skjortan. Harry tittar misstänksamt på den.

"Men, för Merlins skull, ta den bara! Din är genom blöt och lerig och du verkar inte ha något annat under din skjorta så ta den här. Du kan inte ta min tjocktröja det är Slytherinsmärke på den…" Draco börjar rodna när han möter Harrys blick. Han lägger sin lediga hand över bröstet och skyler sig lite.

Harry tar emot Dracos skjorta och tar av sig sin egen och sätter på sig Dracos.

"Tack." Harry tittar tacksamt och förvirrat på Draco en gång innan han vänder sig om och går iväg.

"Har du ny parfym eller något?" Ginny slår sig ner Bredvid Harry och Hermione i soffan.

"Ne-ej." Harry luktar i smyg på sin… Dracos… skjorta och känner att han blir lite snurrig av doften. Det pirrar i hela honom. Han har Draco Malfoys skjorta på sig! Han kan inte fatta det. Och det gör honom snurrig, glad och pirrig.

"Du doftar gott i alla fall."

"Tack", säger Harry och ler mot Ginny.

Varför blir han pirrig av Malfoys doft? Pirrigheten över går i tankar. Tankar om Draco. Tanken om att få kyssa Draco, får känna hans kropp mot sin. Värmen, hettan, doften.

Fan.

Han måste ut. Måste få luft. Bort från den trånga soffan där Ginny nästan sitter i hans knä.

"Jag går ut ett tag."

"Kom kom ju nyss utifrån."

"Mm."

"Varför gör du så här mot mig?"

Draco rycker till när han hör en röst bakom sig.

"Vad menar du, Potter?" frågar Draco tyst. Han står lutande mot ett stenräcke, och tittar ut över solnedgången. Vad klyschigt egentligen, tänker han, här står han tillsammans med Potter, med den mest underbara solnedgång framför dem. Det är nästan äckligt romantiskt.

"Jag menar…" Harry går fram till Draco och lägger sin hand på Dracos. Draco tittar med stora ögon på Harrys hand. De står så ett tag innan Gryffindoraren kommer på varför han la sin hand på Dracos från början och lyfter upp den, "… det här…" Gryffindoraren lägger Dracos hand på sin bröstkorg ovanför sitt hjärta. Harrys hjärta börjar skena vilt. _Vildare _än det gjorde _innan _i alla fall. Dracos svala och lena hand i sin egen hand gör inte situationen mycket lättare, inte mindre pinsam för den delen heller.

Den blonde sväljer hårt när han känner Harrys hjärta slå vilt i mannens bröstkorg.

"Gör jag _det_…?" får han fram med en viskning och släpper ut andetaget han hållit inne.

"Mm." Harry släpper taget om Dracos hand och den faller förvånat ner mot sin tvilling och Draco knyter den mot stenräcket. Gryffindoraren ställer sig bredvid Draco, lutar armbågarna på räcket och begraver huvudet i händerna.

Han ångrar lite att han gick fram till Draco. Lägger skulden på Draco, att den idiotiska Slytherinaren inte kan hålla sig inne i sitt uppehållsrum klockan nio på kvällen!

Harry känner blodet som rusar upp till sina kinder när han tänker på vad han håller på med. Att han står där i den svagt upplysta korridoren med en fiende, en Slytherinare, en Malfoy, en helt underbar Draco! Står där med en person vars pappa är en trogen tjänare till Mörkrets Herre – Voldemort. En person som alla gånger kommer gå i sin fars fotspår och bli den mest trogna tjänaren av dem alla! Och en av dem vackraste.

"Varför?" frågan får Harry att hoppa till och hans gröna ögon möter chockat Dracos kalla gråa. Malfoy-ådern inom honom träder fram och Dracos ansikte blir lika stelt och oläsbart som en marmorfigurs.

Fast Harry sett Draco på det här sättet minst tusen gånger så har det aldrig varit riktat mot Harry själv, utan Draco har slutit sina känslor för allt och alla. Men nu är marmoransiktet riktat mot honom och bara honom och det skrämmer Harry. Det skrämmer Harry för han vet inte alls vad den Blonde tycker eller tänker, hur han ska reagera härnäst.

"Vadå varför?"

"Varför gör jag det där? _Hur_ gör jag det där?"

"Jag vet inte. Jag… innan idag kände jag inget. Eller jag tror inte jag gjorde det. Hur ska _jag_ kunna veta det? Det är ju _du_ som gör det mot mig!"

"Mhm. Okej. Så om jag inte gett dig min skjorta…"

"… Hade din idiotiska doft inte fått mig att känna mig så här!" avslutar Harry Dracos mening arg.

"Är min doft idiotisk?" frågar Draco lugnt och struntar i Harrys frustration och upprördhet.

"Nej, antagligen inte." Harry suckar och känner att ilskan blåser bort.

"Antagligen?"

"Mm."

"Okej. Varför är du här, Potter? Sa jag inte åt dig att sticka och brinna!"

"Jo det gjorde du… Jag är här för att du är här", svarar Harry sanningsenligt och möter Malfoys förvånade blick. Marmorytan är som bort blåst och Dracos perfekta ljusa läppar är formade i ett svagt O. Harry ser Den blondes tunga snabbt fukta sina läppar innan han vänder blicken ut mot natthimlen.

Draco vänder tillslut blicken mot Harry och studerar honom, försöker hitta något som inte stödjer den meningen. Att Harry när som helst kommer börja skratta och utbrista i ett LURAD! Men det kommer inte.

"Om vi ska sammanfatta detta, Potter?"

"Så vill jag att du ska kyssa mig."

Draco tar några steg framåt.

"Och om jag inte vill det då? Har du tänkt på det, din idiotiska, naiva, trångsynta Gryffindorare?" frågar han lågt. Det är nästan bara en viskning, en mjuk viskning som trollbinder Harry.

"Hade du inte stannat här."

Slytherinaren tar några försiktiga steg framåt, tar dem nästan så sakta att han inte verkar komma någonstans. Verkar rädd för att ögonblicket ska försvinna om han rör sig för snabbt. Han låter sin hand röra vid Harrys, låter den glida upp för den andres handrygg och arm, byter riktning och smeker sakta upp för bröst och hals. Fyra fingrar sluter sig om Harrys nacke och tummen smeker sakta sistnämndes kind. Känner hur mannen skakar under hans beröring, känner hur han själv får gåshud över hela kroppen. Draco tar de sista få stegen som skiljer dem åt och kysser Harry.

Underbart, det är det som Draco smakar, underbart är det enda ord Harry kommer på men det gör Draco absolut ingen rätt. Han älskar den underbar munnen på den andra mannen, älskar den varma och våta munnen. Älskar hur Dracos tunga smeker hans.

"Tror du på ett liv utan fru?" frågar Draco andfått när de släpper varandra.

"Ja, om jag får vara med dig."

"Då är vi två om det." Draco ler och kysser Harry igen. Låter sin hand smeka Harrys nacke och trycker honom närmre. Får äntligen känna den underbara kroppen pressas mot sin. Känna hur mycket Harry också vill det här, att det inte bara är han som är galen.

"Varför vill du det här?" Harrys fråga får all smarthet som Draco annars brukar besitta att ta semester. Harry backar några steg när Draco inte svarar hans fråga. "Varför?"

"Ehum… jag... jag…" Draco får inte ur sig något svar och blir stående med ena handen utsträckt framför sig, han knyter den och låter den falla. Han kniper ihop ögonen och förbannar sig själv till en varmare plats.

"Fel svar, Draco…" Harry vänder sig om och går. Draco står chockat kvar. Vet inte vad han ska göra, fattar inte riktigt att Harry just lämnade honom. Blir förbannad på den idiotiska Gryffindoraren att han inte fattar att han faktiskt skulle ha gått iväg om han inte velat detta, han skulle inte stå kvar och kyssa tillbaka. Han skulle inte fråga Harry om han trodde på ett liv utan fru och sen svara att då är de två om det när Harry svarade _"Ja, om jag får vara med dig."_ Idiotiska Gryffindorare! Varför måste de vara så korkade?

Draco springer efter Harry.

"Potter! Din idiotiska, enfaldige, pucko till Gryffindorare! Har du förlorat alla dina hjärnceller eller?"

"Du är jätteduktig på att smickra i alla fall!" svarar Harry kallt och vänder sig mot Slytherinaren.

"Ja men du måste ju vara korkad! Du sa det ju själv, att jag skulle ha gått om jag inte velat kyssa tillbaka. Vad vinner jag på att kyssa dig?"

"Du kan skryta med att du fick den idiotiska, enfaldige, puckot till Gryffindorare på fall!"

"Och varför skulle jag vilja skryta om det? Det innebär att jag kommer bli lika mycket stämplad som dig, jag riskerar hela mitt liv jag byggt upp. Jag skulle bli straffad av min far för att jag kysste dig! Låter det särskilt smart att kyssa dig då-…? På fall?"

"Det kanske är du som är ett pucko då! Ja, på fall! Så sätt igång och håna mig! Kasta dina dräpande ord på mig! Förhäxa mig! Gör va fasiken du vill med mig, för i Merlins namn, så bryr jag mig inte. Du kan ändå inte skada mig på något annat sätt längre. Du gjorde det genom att inte svara mig, genom att kyssa mig och få mig att tro att du ville. Din falska… din falska… din falska idiot till Slytherinare! Hur kunde jag tro att du ville kyssa mig? Hur kunde jag vara så dum att du kanske kan känna något, att du faktiskt skulle kunna sudda ut din Malfoy-ådra för min skull… "

"Så jag är en falsk idiot till Slytherinare? Ja jag kan väl bara säga grattis att du; ett enfaldigt puckot till Gryffindorare la märke till det! Trodde du visste det. Att jag är en falsk idiot _och _är Slytherinare! Visste du inte att alla Slytherinare är såna? Vad trodde du, _Potter_?" Han spottar fram _Potter_ och kröker sina läppar i ett vanligt Malfoy-flin. Men Slytherinarens hånfullhet når inte hans ögon, ögonen visar sårbarhet, visar hur mycket det sårar honom att säga så till Harry. De är blanka och de ser ut att vilja släppa ut tårarna vilken sekund som helst.

Harry stirrar på Draco. Kommer inte på något att säga. Han har lust att skrika åt Draco och kasta saker på den nämnde. Harry knyter båda sina händer för att inte slå till mannen framför sig.

Draco tittar ner på Harrys knutna händer. Ser hur de vitnar. En tår bestämmer sig för att lämna sin bostad rinner ner för hans kind med en snabb rörelse torkar Draco bort den innan den hinner falla i en perfekt liten droppe och exploderar mot hans skjorta. Han vänder sig om. Draco var inte tillräckligt snabb att torka bort tåren för Harry ser rörelsen och hinner se de blanka ögonen.

Harry börjar må illa när han ser de blanka ögonen, hans mage knyter sig och han får kväljningar. Han vill inte se Draco så, han vill se Draco glad eller åtminstone som vanligt. Han vill inte se tårar som flockas i Slytherinarens ögon.

"Draco, jag-…" Draco vänder sig snabbt om, förvånad över att Harry använder hans förnamn. Harry sväljer och suckar när han inte kommer på något att fortsätta den meningen. Draco vänder sig om och börjar gå. "Jag är kär i dig…" viskar Harry desperat efter den Blonde. Den sist nämnde stelnar till när han tror sig höra vad Harry viska. Harry ser att Draco stelnar till. Han börjar rodna när han inser att Draco hörde vad han viska.

Draco stönar till och lutar pannan mot en av pelarna i korridoren.

"Inget liv utan fru…" börjar han mumla. "Jag ska fan visa henne att ett liv utan fru går att få!" Han vänder sig snabbt emot Harry. "Gift dig med mig!"

"Va?" Harry tar några stapplande steg bakåt. Helt oberedd på hur situationen plötsligt vänder.

Draco går fram till Harry, smeker hans kind, kysser honom mjukt innan han faller ner på ett knä.

"Harry, vill du gifta dig med mig?"

"Vad håller du på med?" frågar Harry och hans röst går upp i falsett. Och försöker backa några steg men Draco håller i hans hand och han kommer ingenstans.

"Jag bevisar att jag vill vara med dig! Jag vill leva med dig!"

"Jag tror jag fattar det nu…"

"Så det är ett nej?"

"Nej."

"Nej…" Draco reser sig upp.

"Nej, det är inte ett nej. Men du kunde ha kommit på ett annat sätt att övertyga mig." Ler Harry mot Draco.

Draco skiner upp och kastar sig på Harry.

"Är du säker?"

"Ja." Harry besvarar Dracos kyss. Den blonde får plötsligt något ondskefullt i blicken.

"Jag vet nog hur jag ska kunna bevisa att jag verkligen vill vara med dig."

Harry möter Dracos gråa glittrande blick. Hungrig kysser Draco Harry. Pressar sig mot den andra mannens kropp. Pressar sina läppar hårt emot Harrys. Låter ett litet mellanrum uppstår mellan läpparna innan han plötsligt är i Harrys mun och lekar med den sistnämndes tunga.

Harry står paralyserad av chock. Han fattar inte riktigt vad som händer. Sakta, sakta inser han att han är förlovad med Draco. Sen kommer allt som en våg och sköljer över honom. Dracos hand som har letat sig in under Harrys, - ja, Dracos, - skjorta, smeker det han kommer åt, låter fingertopparna glida ner längs Harrys ryggrad. Dracos mun som plötsligt lämnar hans och börjar istället utforska Harrys nacke med den. Suger, biter, gör märken. Fortsätter sin färd sakta framåt mot halsen. Harry släpper ut ett stön och placerar en av sina händer runt Dracos nacke när chocken släpper.

_Wow! Va Draco är bra på det han gör! _Harry stönar igen och känner hur han styvnar ännu mer. Harry dras plötsligt helt abrupt tillbaka till verkligheten då Draco släpper honom totalt och bildar luft mellan dem.

"Vi går någon annanstans!" Draco är rufsig i håret och de gråa ögonen ser ut att vara av flytande silver, glittrar som på ett barn som hittat på något bus. Och Harry är inte annat än kapabel till att följa efter Draco. Han har smält till en liten fläck på stengolvet och skulle i den stunden göra vad som helst för Draco, vad Draco än skulle be honom göra så skulle han göra det, mer än villigt!

Slytherinaren tar Harrys hand och drar med sig Harry mot… ja någonstans. Kanske Vid-Behov-Rummet. Vart de nu än hamnade så finns det en säng, i vilken han putta ner Harry på. Draco trampar av sig sina skor innan han kryper upp i sängen, från fotänden, han stannar upp en bit upp på Harrys ben. Draco möter den Svarthåriges blick och håller fast den samtidigt som han sakta, utan att bryta ögonkontakten, böjer sig bakåt och famlar efter Harrys skor och tar av Gryffindoraren dem. Han ler ett snett leende mot honom och börjar krypa längre upp för Harrys kropp. Stannar upp när han kommer i höjd med den sistnämndes ansikte och kysser honom sakta, en sluten kyss. Avslutar med en lätt kyss innan lätta kyssar placeras i en rad ner för Harrys hals, ända ner till första knappen i hans skjorta. Där stannar han upp, kysser stället, suger, biter, slickar på stället, medan han släpper knappen ur sitt fängelse, ny hud blottas och blir utsatt av det ljuvliga Slytherinaren gör med sin mun.

Harry suger in ett andetag och håller det hela Dracos färd ner för hans bröstkorg och mage fram till alla knapparna är fria, tyget slits då av.

"Hey!" Utbrister Harry när tyget slits sönder.

"Äh! Håll tyst, det var min skjorta, Potter!" mumlar Draco och drar av sig sin egen skjorta.

Harry håller tyst, han kan inte få fram ett ord när han ser Dracos hela bleka överkropp. Ser hur varenda muskel arbetar när den andre mannen hasar fram en bit över Harrys ben och sjunker ner igen, gränsle över Harrys skrev. Inte förrän nu inser Harry att han inte släppt ut sitt andetag och släpper skakigt ut den. Häftigt sätter Harry sig upp och drar ner Draco och rullar runt så att han hamnar överst.

Draco andas häftigt in och tittar förvånat upp på Harry, ett stön undslipper de perfekta rosaläpparna och Draco gräver ner sina händer i täcket när Harry börjar _sin_ färd ner för Dracos bröstkorg. Kysser allt han kommer åt. Stannar på de delar som får Draco att stöna mest, och stannar extra länge på de ställen där ett ljuvligt ljud som trillar ur Slytherinarens mun. Han stannar förvånat upp när Dracos överkropp plötsligt tar slut, en liten våg av besvikelse sköljer över honom när han inser att den underbar kroppen plötsligt tog slut, men han inser snart att han har ungefär lika mycket till från höften och neråt. Fast denna del är täckt av onödigt mycket tyg.

Gryffindoraren slickar sig sakta om läpparna och för sakta sina händer och fingrar mot knappen och blixtlåset. När han fått upp dem drar han långsam av byxorna, svär en lång ramsa när de fastnar och vägrar lossna. Draco skrattar åt honom, sätter sig upp och hjälper Harry.

Hungriga läppar möts igen och de kysser varandra häftigt och djupt. Med en spark så är Dracos byxor av och ligger i en hög på golvet nedanför dem.

Harrys händer letar sig upp till Dracos bröstkorg och placerar dem mjukt där. Ett förvånat utrop lämnar mannen-som-är-underst läppar när Harrys händer utdelar en knuff som får honom att falla tillbaka i madrassen.

Det blonda håret lägger sig mjukt runt mannens huvud. Hjärtat i Den Svarthåriges kropp hoppar till när han ser Dracos ansikte, det blonda håret, de grå ögonen som bara är riktade på honom, tittar intensivt och… ömt. Den härliga bleka kroppen som bara tillhör honom.

Hela den här vackra varelsen tillhör honom och bara honom. Allt från topp till tå får han röra, kyssa, smeka, titta på.

"Harry?" Draco häver sig upp på armbågar och de gråa ögonen bli vaksamma. De gröna ögonen blinkar till och möter de grå. En lite skakig hand sträcks ut mot det bloda håret, känner på det, känner mjukheten, får Harry att inse att det här händer, att det är verkligt. Låter håret glida genom fingrarna för att snabbt fånga upp det igen, upprepar rörelsen om och om och om igen.

"Allt det här är mitt…" det lät fel och Harry märkte att det lät fel, men Draco verkar förstå vad han egentligen menar.

"Ja, allt det här är ditt", intygar han och ler ett snett leende.

"Och bara mitt…"

"Nu pratar du dumt! Det är mitt också", mumlar Draco och flinar lite.

"Wow", andas Harry.

"Wow, är inte rätt ord kanske… Vad är det med dig, Potter!" Draco väntar inte på svar utan välter omkull Harry så han hamnar överst. Abrupt kysser han Harry, hårt, smeker allt han kommer åt, fumlar med byxlinningen men lyckas inte komma in under den. "För Merlins skull, hur tajta byxor kan du ha egentligen!" Utbrister han irriterat och sliter häftigt upp byxorna, otroligt smidigt får han loss knappen ur sin skåra och blixtlåset ner i botten. Så fort som det blev möjligt att _"komma in i" _byxorna så blev Draco nöjd och fortsatte med det han höll på med innan.

Harry flämtar till och stönar högt när Slytherinarens hand kramar om honom. Harrys mun söker Dracos och kysser honom ingen. Allt känns så starkt, så intensivt. Harry stönar igen när Draco börjar röra på sin hand och Den gråögde ler mot Harrys läppar.

Ena Harrys hand går ut på sin egen vandring och hamnar på samma ställe som Dracos, fast ja, på Dracos _"ställe"_. Egentligen fattar han inte varför han inte slutförde sitt _arbete_ när han hade chansen utan han skulle förlora sig i Dracos skönhet och i den uppenbarelsen att allt som tillhör denne skönhetens kropp är hans. Försiktigt låter Harry sina fingrar glida upp och ner längs Slytherinaren och får denne att låta sådär ljuvligt igen.

"Ta av dem…" mumlar Harry i Dracos öra. Vilket han inte är sen att lyda, byxorna åker av och underkläderna hamna lite på sniskan, blottar skör och blek hud. Perfekta rosa läppar nuddar huden försiktigt, får, om nu möjligt, Gryffindoraren att hårdna lite till. Vilket får Harrys grepp hårdna lite till om Den Blonde, vilket i sin tur leder till att Slytherinaren stönar högt och lutar sin panna mot Harry, precis där hans revben börjar. Tunga andetag hettar mot Harrys mage sprider sig i små ringar, varje gång som han smeker Draco.

"Sluta…" Harrys hand släpper honom och glider ur Dracos underkläder och resåren ger ifrån sig ett litet smack. "… Inte… Du är... snabb… att lyda…" Säger Draco stötvis.

Han lyckas krypa upp i höjd med Harrys mun och kysser honom samtidigt som Harry för tillbaka sin hand innanför det sista tyg Draco har på sin kropp. Rör, smeker, fingrar, får Draco att låta på det där underbara viset gång på gång. Får Draco med ny intensitet kyssa Harry, kysser honom så häftigt och intensivt att Harry nästan tappar andan. Med ett sista stön och ett "Åh… Harry!" så kommer Draco och lämnar Harrys hand blöt.

Hela Dracos kropp slappnar av och sjunker ihop på Harry. Blundande söker Draco Harrys läppar och kysser honom sakta och mjukt. Ett leende sprider sig över Dracos läppar när han känner att Harry vill öka takten på kyssen, men Draco håller den lugn och sansad. Han låter den sakta utforska Harrys mun, känner den lite sträva ovansidan och den, ack så lena och ljuvliga undersidan, känner efter hur de släta tänderna känns mot tungan.

Slytherinaren kan känna hur frustrerad Gryffindoraren blir av att kyssen är så lugn, för att gör honom lite nöjd låter han handen röra sig långsamt ner för Harrys överkropp, låter fingrarna glida sakta, sakta känner varenda liten utbuktning varenda liten grop. Hans stannar inte förrän hans hand glider in under det vita tyget på Harrys kropp. Hans mål är att göra Harry nöjd och börjar röra handen, till en början långsamt, i takt till kyssen.

"Merlin…!" Suckar Harry, både i frustration och njutning. Vare sig Draco vill eller inte så ökar Harry takten på kyssen och till sin glädje faller Draco in i takten.

Harry ligger utsträckt på sängen. Han kan inte riktigt fatta det som nyss hände.

Han ligger som i ett X med huvudet hängande nedanför kanten i fotänden och blicken är fäst i taket.

Draco kommer ut ur badrummet alldeles blöt med en handduk virad runt höften. Han faller på knä framför Harrys ansikte och bryter Harrys ögonkontakt med taket. Han ler när han ser de grå ögonen.

Draco skulle kunna sitta och bara titta på hur Harrys ansikte lyser upp när han tittar på honom.

Harrys händer sluter sig runt Den gråögdes nacke och drar ner honom i en upp-och-ned-vänd kyss.

"Kan… vi… sova…?" Frågar Draco mellan kyssarna. Harry ler och nickar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Del II.**

Någon gång under natten vaknar Harry till och sätter sig panikslaget upp när han inte känner igen sig. Det är mörkt men han urskiljer Draco i mörkret och han lugnar ner sig. Han lutar sig tillbaka bland kuddarna igen. Efter ett tag ålar han sig närmre Draco och kryper in i dennes famn och använder honom som kudde, hjärtslagen från Dracos kropp lugnar ner honom och får honom bli sömning.

"Potter, jag är ingen kudde…", mumlar Draco sömning och vänder lite på sig och lägger armen runt honom.

"Nejdå", viskar Harry men ligger kvar. Och somnar snart igen.

Harry ser honom komma. Ser spänsten i han steg, ser målmedvetenheten i hans ögon, de gråa ögonen. Marmorfasaden är på plats igen.

Harrys huvud tippar åt sidan utan att han märker det och han studerar Draco ingående. Studerar varenda rörelse. Alls som Draco gör. Till och med hur många gånger han blinkar!

De sitter utanför matsalen på en av stenbänkarna och väntar på att matsalen ska öppna till frukost. De är nästan ensamma i hela entréhallen.

"Där är de snofsiga puckona", muttrar Ron när han får syn på Slytheringänget.

"Mm", svarar Harry och löper risk att börja dregla när som helst. "Va? Vilka snofsiga puckon?"

"Slytherinarna!"

"Hur mår du egentligen, Harry? Du ser ut som att du ska börja dregla i vilken sekund som helst! Åh…! Vem tänker du på?" Hermione nästan hoppar upp-och-ner i upphetsning.

"Jasså Potter-pojken har någon liten älskling", Draco stannar framför Trion och tittar hånfullt på dem.

"Och om jag har?" frågar Harry med en irriterad ton för att dölja sin skräck att någon av de andra ska upptäcka vad som finns mellan honom och Draco. Att någon av dem kanske ser glöden mellan dem. Deras hur någon av dem reagerar när deras ögon möts.

"Så skulle jag bli väldigt förvånad", svarar Draco kallt.

"Det var inte så svårt att få personen på fall", säger Harry syligt, blir irriterad på hela situationen. Irriterad på att de är tvungna att spela. Att han inte har möjligheten att få röra honom, få kyssa honom, att han knappt ens få titta på honom!

"Stick och dra något gamalt över dig, Potter!" Fräser Draco.

"Dig då menar du?" Svarar Harry vasst tillbaka.

"Påstår du att jag är gammal, Potter?"

"Äldre än mig i alla fall!" säger Harry och flinar. Han ser en liten ryckning i Dracos mungipa innan denne vänder på klacken och går in i matsalen följt av sin trupp av förvirrade Slytherinare.

Trion ställer sig upp dem med och går in.

"Vad var det där om?" frågar Hermione.

"Inget, bara en irriterande Slytherinare som försöker starta bråk. Det är en vanlig dag alltså."

"Vart försvann du igår?" Frågar Hermione misstänksamt. Harry börjar förstå att hon snart kommer hitta sambandet bland alla de lösa trådar som hon försöker fläta ihop.

"Ut ett tag men jag kom in igen." Hermione vänder sin blick mot Ron men han verkar inte lyssna på deras samtal utan är i sina egna tankar, så från hans håll får hon inget som bekräftar att Harrys påstående är sant.

"Okej… Men vem är den lyckliga personen då?"

"Vem?" De gröna ögonen möter förvirrat Hermiones nötbruna.

Hon får ett förvånat uttryck i ansikte. "Tjejen? Som du tänkte på och nästan dregla över? Ringer några klockor?"

"Oh… Ehum…", han kommer inte riktigt på något att säga. Han behöver inte komma på något för maten dyker upp i samma stund och Hermione får fullt upp med att fortsätta sin envisa kamp om att få Ron att visa lite bordsskick.

Harry lämnar dem åt sin kamp och tittar bort mot Slytherinbordet. Söker efter de underbaraste ögonen på jorden. Och snart hittar han dem. Det går en stöt genom kroppen när silverögonen möter hans. Något ändras plötsligt i hela Dracos sätt, han rätar på sig mer och ler snett och han får en glimt i ögat.

Harrys fingrar börjar plötsligt klia. Längtar efter att bara få röra Den Blonde igen. Draco verkar känna att Harry vill det så han drar plötsligt sin hand genom sitt hår och låter den glida ner för nacken, höjer ena ögonbrynet åt Harry och vänder blicken ner mot sina flingor och tar en tugga, när gröna ögon möter gråa igen så vänder Draco på sin sked och slickar sakta av den.

Harry känner att han börjar tappa kontrollen lite. Sitter förtrollad av Draco, av varenda liten rörelse som denne gör.

Blir avundsjuk när Dracos koncentration försvinner från honom och vänder den istället mot Blaise som tydligen säger något jätterolig för Draco börjar plötsligt skratta och lägger sin hand på Blaise axel.

Denna avundsjuka verkar Draco se när han vänder tillbaka koncentrationen mot Harry för snabbt försvinner handen från Blaise axel.

Avundsjukan försvinner dock snabbt när Draco fortfarande har ett förtjusande leendet kvar efter sitt skratt.

Något inom Harry både knyter sig och bubblar, får honom att känna sig fylld till bredden av sockerdricka.

Hela salen blir plötsligt varm. Så varm att Harry känner sig tvungen att knäppa upp två knappar i skjortan. När han märker att denna _lättare_ avklädnad får honom att fånga Dracos uppmärksamhet så låter han ytterligare en knapp slinka ut. Detta leder till att Draco fuktar sina läppar snabbt och fångar in underläppen som han börjar bita på. Åh! Va han längtar till att få bita på den läppen. Den perfekta rosa läppen. Känna den mot sina egna läppar…

"Harry…?"

"Vad?" verkligheten kommer störtande tillbaka och Harry blinkar mot Hermione.

"Vad håller du på med? Varför knäpper du upp skjortan? Och varför måste du sitta och blänga på Malfoy?" Säger hon i en _mammig_ ton.

"Det är varmt här, och det är bara tre knappar! Och jag blänger inte på D-… Malfoy!"

"Tror du att jag är blind eller?" Frågar hon i en anklagad ton.

"_Ja!"_ Vill han svara men biter ihop käken istället. Det kommer inte tjäna något till att käfta emot och om han börjar käfta emot så kommer hon begära att få veta vad han då gjorde och varför han gjorde det om han nu inte blängde. Och hon har redan för många lösa trådar att om hon bara använde sin hjärna.

"Ja, ja", svarar han hennes istället.

Harry är fortfarande irriterad när hans blick igen söker upp den grå.

Draco höjer ett ögonbryn till svar när han ser irritationen i Harrys ögon. Han får en ryckning på axlarna som svar innan den grönögde vänder sin blick ner i tallriken.´

"_Vad hände precis!" _tänker Draco förvånat och försöker en lång tid att få kontakt med Harry igen, men den idiotiska Gryffindoraren, men han envisas med att titta ner i tallriken.

"Ron, slutar du aldrig äta?" Suckar Harry när Ron börjar på sin tredje portion.

"Det är långt till lunch, ju!" svarar Ron grötigt vilket får Hermione att gå i taket.

"Sluta ät med mat i mun!" Utbrister hon argt.

"Ja förlåt då mamma!" svarar Ron och sväljer samtidigt.

"Du har bra pli på honom Granger", säger en kall röst bakom ryggen på trion.

Harry tittar upp först mot Slytherinbordet och ser att Dracos plats är tom.

"Nej, nej Potter där hittar du mig nog inte."

Han svänger häftigt runt. Generat nog så får han gåshud av att Draco står så nära honom. Blodet rusar upp till hans kinder och färgar dem lätt röda.

"Jag tror du att gått vilse, Malfoy", Hermiones röst dryper av ilska.

"Oh, hon har stake!" Dracos läppar kröks i ett hånleende.

"Till skillnad från andra", svarar Ron ilsket.

"Exakt det jag skulle säga", Dracos ord träffar rätt och Ron hoppar upp på fötter och drar sin stav.

Harry reagerar lika snabbt och hoppar mellan dem.

"Ron sätt dig" säger Harry lugnt och sträcker ut båda sina händer, en placerar hand på Dracos bröstkorg ovanpå Dracos skenande hjärta och en sträcker han ut mot Ron. Han sprider ut fingrarna på handen som rör Draco, han gör det för att få röra honom, få känna Draco under hans fingrar. "Ron sätt dig" säger Harry lugnt och sansat. En gång till är han tvungen att upprepa _"Ron sätt dig ner"_. "Så vad det något du ville, Malfoy?" Frågar Harry och vänder sig mot Draco.

Sakta närmar Draco sig. Lutar sig fram mot Harrys öra.

"Ja, du sluta titta", viskar han lågt.

"Ja för det vart för tyligt, Hermione börja fatta."

"Vill du inte att de ska få veta?" Draco drar sig bakåt, sakta, vrider på huvudet och för två sekunder tror Harry att han tänker kyssa honom, när Draco drar sig tillbaka ännu mer. "Vill du inte det?" Frågar han ingen och höjer ett ögonbryn. Sakta backar han med ett litet leende lekande i mungipan.

"Nej de vill jag inte, Malfoy!" _"Vadå, vill Draco det?"_ Visst han vet att det tillslut på något sätt kommer komma ut, antingen genom att de säger det eller på något annat sätt, men ut kommer det komma.

"Vad sa han?" frågar Hermione skarp när han sätter sig igen.

"Va? Eh… Jo att vi skulle passa oss och dela den historian som han alltid kör. Tycker han borde koma upp på något nytt och bättre att köra med."

Hermione verkar nöjd med det svaret och återvänder till sin bok.

"Ron är du inte klar snart?"

"Nej, Harry, det är jag inte. Uggleposten kommer inte förrän om en halvtimme så jag har gott om tid att äta."

"Ja men någon måtta finns det väl?"

"Nepp."

"Nej, jag märker det! Du har ingen botten va?" Flinar Harry och får ett flin tillbaka.

För att göra Draco nöjd så kastar han en blick på denne och ler. Han ser att Draco sitter med sin hand där Harry haft sin och har blicken fäst på honom.

"Tänkte Malfoy kyssa dig?" smällen från Hermiones bok får Harry att rycka till.

"Nej!" Rösten går upp i falsett. Flera blickar vänds mot honom. Han harklar sig. "Nej. Vadårå?"

"Nej det såg ut så. Visst gjorde det Ron?"

"Vadå?"

"Va uppmärksam du är! Men det såg verkligen ut så."

"Han viska ju i mitt öra det kan ju vara det?"

"Det tror inte jag, det såg verkligen ut som att han tänkte kyssa dig."

"Okej jag kan inte svara på vad han tänker göra, men jag tror inte att, Malfoy tänkte kyssa mig."

Hermione ser ut att vilja säga något mer men de blir avbrutna av uggleposten. Sen han inte längre har någon tidning kvar utan bestämde sig för att dela en med de andra två så förväntar han inte sig någon uggla och blir extremt förvånad när en svart uggla landar framför honom med ett litet paket.

Det tar några minuter innan han kommer tillsans och knyter loss det från ugglans fot.

En känsla av att han borde veta vad det är och att han ganska säkert vet vad det är för något.

Med darrande fingrar öppnar han det och det som möter hans ögon är en Slytheringrön ask.

Hans hjärta hoppar över att slag innan det med kraft börjar slå i bröstkorgen. Han vet exakt vad som gömmer sig i asken.

Asken bränner i hans handflata. Bränner tills han är tvungen att släppa den.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jag har varit en dålig författare jag vet… Jag trodde verkligen att jag lagt upp sista delen… Men fick en kommentar för ett bra tag sen men glömde totalt bort att jag fick kommentaren. Och nu när jag letar efter kapitel hittar jag inte det. Vet att jag skrev en papperskopia tror ni att jag hittade den? Nope…**

**Så jag har fått skriva om :P **

**Verkligen förlåt!**

No life without wife

Del III

"Vad är det _där_?" frågar Hermione nyfiket och lägger ifrån sig sin bok. Hon ser nyfiken och fundersam ut på samma gång, undrar nog över varför Harry nästan kastat ifrån sig den gröna asken.

Han tvingar sig själv att lugna ner sig så pass att han kan svara henne.

"Jag vet inte…", ljuger han nästan panikslaget och hon höjer ögonbrynet åt honom.

"Du verkar nästan veta vad det är…", säger hon sakta. "Om inte så är det väl bara att öppna det, svårare än så är det väl inte?"

Hon försöker lura honom, han vet det. Han hör det.

"Nja, kanske senare. Så viktigt kan det inte vara", mumlar han utan att ta blicken från asken. Han vet vad det är, försöker bara göra sig dum och trycka ner vetskapen inom sig, låtsas som att han inte alls förstår vad det är för något. Han petar till den som om det skulle attackera honom när som helst.

"Öppnar du den inte så gör jag det…!" utbrister Hermione irriterat åt hans petande.

"NEJ!" skriker han till och trycker asken mot sitt bröst. "Jag menar… den är ju _min_..."

"Döljer du något för oss?" hennes ögon blir farligt smala och Harry känner att han hellre bli sliten i stycken av Fluffy än att sitta där han sitter just nu.

"Kolla här!" säger Ron helt plötsligt och håller upp paketpappret. "Det är signerat. _Säger du ja? /D.M_. Vem sjutton är D.M. och säger du ja till vadå?" frågar han oförstående.

"Vet inte… vet inte alls." Harry höjer blicken och stirrar på Draco en mikrosekund som känns som en evighet. Slytherinaren höjer ögonbrynet åt honom och ser frågande ut. _Ja eller nej? _ Står skrivet i den unga Slytherinarens ansikte.

"Är det något sjukt skämt eller?" frågar Hermione och grabbar åt sig asken innan han hinner reagera och håller den hårt i sin högra hand. "Vi känner bara en D.M. och det är _Malfoy_ ", säger hon med avsmak. Hon öppnar locket och stirrar ner på ringen innan hon hårt smäller ihop locket. "Det _är_ sjukt skämt!"

Det Hermione gör sen får Harry att skrika till och nästan hoppa efter asken – hon höjer sin arm och kastar den tvärsöver salen. Harry tittar förbluffat på asken när den i en vidbåge flyger och landar i Dracos utsträckta hand.

Draco ser nästan förvånad ut när han tittar ner och ser asken i sin hand. Han rynkar ihop ögonbrynen och tittar upp. Harry ser hur Slytherinaren biter ihop käkarna och ser arg ut. Gryffindoraren kan inte göra annat än att stirra dumt på asken när den kommer flygandes tillbaka. Hermione missar att fånga upp den och asken landar i fruktskålen.

Hon stirrar chockat på asken och sen upp Draco innan hon tar upp den stackars asken och slänger över den igen.

Harry kvider till lite och ser helt förstörd ut.

Hela salen stirrar förundrat på scenen.

Draco fångar asken för andra gången och ställer sig argt upp och slår näven i bordet.

"SLUTA KASTA TILLBAKA ASKEN, GRANGER!" vrålar han argt, utan att egentligen behöva skrika överhuvudtaget då stora salen är knäpptyst.

"SLUTA KASTA HIT DEN DÅ! VAD ÄR DET HÄR FÖR SJUKT SKÄMT?" skriker hon tillbaka och reser sig hon också och stödjer sig med handflatorna på bordsskivan.

"POTTER, FÅNGA", morrar Draco utan att ta ögonen från Hermione.

Hermione följer gapande askens färd genom luften och stirrar ett kort tag på Harrys hand när denne smidigt fångar asken och sen upp på honom.

"Vad _är _det här?" spottar hon ur sig.

"En ask?" frågar han tveksamt.

"Försök igen…", morrar hon.

"En kastlek?" frågar han.

Hon ger honom en mörk blick och han kastar snabbt iväg asken han också, mot Draco. Han rycker till just som han släpper taget om asken och skrattar nästan till av det bisarra i situationen. Han kliar sig i nacken och börjar sedan tugga på sin nagel – något han aldrig förr brukat göra – och stirrar sedan besvärat mot Draco och denne som knutit sin hand hårt runt den gröna lilla lådan.

"Så du vill inte ha den?" frågar Draco kallt och spänner ögonen i Harry.

Gryffindoraren drar efter andan, men tappar orden på vägen. Han tittar sig runt innan han vänder tillbaka blicken mot Draco.

"Vill du ha den?" frågar Hermione hårt.

"Harry?" säger både Hermione och Draco i kör när han inte svarar någon av de nämnda. Han hoppar till och undrar vilken förtrollning som får honom att sjunka genom golvet.

"Nej…", mumlar han till Hermione.

"VA?!" utropar Draco.

"Jo! Det är klart att jag vill!" ändrar Harry sig snabbt.

"Va?" frågar Hermione.

"Nejnejnej. Inte alls!"

Draco suckar högt och sparkar iväg sin stol.

"Antingen är det ett _ja_ eller ett _nej_?" morrar Draco och stirrar på honom under sin lugg.

"Vad har du med vad Harry vill eller inte vill att göra?" frågar Hermione skarpt.

"Ja, vad har du själv med vad Harry vill och inte vill att göra?" frågar Draco irriterat tillbaka.

"Jag är hans vän!"

"Wow! Jag önskar att jag brydde mig!" muttrar Draco och himlar med ögonen. "Bara för att du är hans vän så betyder inte det att du har med vad han vill eller inte vill heller!"

"Har jag väl!"

"Tja, om du har rätten till det så har alla det!"

Hermione möter irriterat Dracos blick.

"Du har inget med oss att göra!"

Harry sitter gapande och stirrar från Hermione till Draco. Är det ingen av dem som tänker på att det kanske är _han_ som har mest med vad han vill göra och inte göra? Eller är det bara petitesser? Att just nu handlar det om vad _de_ tycker är bäst för honom?

"Vad är ditt problem, Granger? Ta ett piller!"

"Jag skulle, men jag tror du redan knaprat i dig alla!", biter hon tillbaka.

Draco himlar med ögonen och vänder sin blick mot Harry, vilken hoppar till när fokuset återigen ligger på honom.

"Harry?" frågar Hermione långsamt.

"Öh…", svarar han undvikande. De kan gärna återgå till att tjafsa med varandra igen! _Återgå till det igen!_

Han möter inte hennes blick

"Varför vill Malfoy ger dig det _där?"_ frågar hon och nickar mot Draco och asken.

"Vad är det som pågår egentligen?" frågar Ron plötsligt och ser ut som ett frågetecken.

"Det är det jag också vill veta", mumlar Hermione och studerar Harry ingående.

"Jag vet inte riktigt", det var faktiskt ingen lögn. Han vet inte vad som egentligen pågår. Om Draco friar eller inte. Om Hermione kommer slå ihjäl honom eller inte. Eller han kommer lyckas sjunka genom golvet eller inte.

"Jag tror att du vet", säger hon mjukt.

_Hon tror att jag är dum…_ tänker Harry när han genomskådar mjukheten runt kniven hon tänker hugga honom med.

Det är någonstans mellan Rons fråga och hans _jag vet inte riktigt_ som Draco plötsligt tröttnar på allt och släpar sig suckande fram till Gryffindorbordet. Han ställer sig mittemot Harry – men först behöver han blänga på Collin och Ginny för att få plats att stå där. Collin hoppar förskräckt åt sidan, medan han nästan får knuffa bort den rådhåriga flickan från sin plats.

Hon muttrar något surt och flyttar sig så hon sitter arm mot arm bredvid sin bror och så långt ifrån Malfoy hon kan komma.

"Är det ett ja eller nej, Potter?" frågar Draco och borrar in sin blick i Harrys.

"Eh…", han har börjat gilla de enstaviga svaren.

"Ett ja eller nej på vad?" frågar Ron häftigt och vill verkligen ha svar nu.

"Är det ett ja eller nej på det jag tror han frågar?" undrar Hermione vänt mot Harry.

"Vad är det i paketet?" undrar Ron, men blir fortfarande ignorerad.

"Tänker du svara någon av oss?" kräver Hermione att få veta.

Harry biter sig i läppen och undrar vem han ska svara. Om han svarar Hermione så sårar han Draco, och om han svarar Draco kommer han få en flyförbannad Hermione över sig. Det kanske är bättre med en förbannad Hermione än en sårad Draco? Ilskan kommer gå över för henne, men troligen förlorar han Draco för alltid.

"Harry?"

Både Harry och Hermione och de närmsta rycker till när Draco kallar honom vid förnamn.

"Harry, är det ett ja eller nej?"

"PÅ VAD?" utbrister Hermione högt och mycket irriterat.

"Om han vill gifta sig!" fräser Draco tillslut och blänger på henne.

"Ursäkta?" frågar Hermione och skrattar till.

"Jag har redan svarat", säger Harry tyst.

"Jag vill höra ditt svar igen…" Draco tänker uppenbarligen plåga honom till döds… "Förlåt?" frågar Draco när Harry mumlat sitt svar så lågt att Harry själv knappt hörde sina egna ord.

"Ja…", svarar han lite högre.

"Ja vad, Potter?" ler Draco mjukt.

"På din fråga."

Hermione ser ut att inte veta om hon ska gråta, spy eller svimma.

"Jag får panik på dig, Potter. Vad är min _fråga _då?"

"Om jag vill…"

"Sluta mumla, Potter!" suckar Draco och lämnar sin plats för att gå runt bordet, han ställer sig så han står och tittar på Harrys profil med ena handen på bordet och andra på ryggstödet av stolen. Och lutar sig nära.

"Den här", viskar han i Harrys öra, "är din om du vill ha den. Jag _är_ din om du vill ha _mig_", viskar han lägre. "Vill du det?"

"Ja."

"Då frågar jag igen", ler Draco och höjer rösten. "Vill du gifta dig med mig?"

Harry sliter blicken från Draco till Ron som sätter i halsen och börjar hosta. Han tittar sen tillbaka på Draco och ett litet leende rycker i hans mungipor. Det växer sig bredare och bredare tills han sitter och ler stort åt Slytherinaren igen.

"Ja."

* * *

><p>Ett och ett halvt år senare.<p>

"Måste vi verkligen åka dit?"

"Draco du låter som en femåring!" Harry vänder sig mot Draco och möter sin makes blick.

Draco tittar upp på Harry och snurrar sakta på sin ring på sin vänster hand, med höger handen, tittar ner på den och börjar le lite. Han sätter sig rakare upp från sin halvliggande position på sängen och drar av sig sin tröja.

"Draco…", säger Harry varnande och sväljer hårt när den bleka huden blottas. Han vet att denna diskussion kommer han inte gå vinnande ur…

"Sätt på dig kläderna igen, vi ska till Hermione och Ron oavsett hur mycket du gnäller om det", säger han så stadigt han kan och slickar sig snabbt om läpparna.

Draco himlar med ögonen och höjer ett ögonbryn.

"Är det säkert att du vill dit?"

Harry spänner käken och stirrar på hur hans make reser upp ur sängen och närmar sig sakta nämnda Gryffindorare.

"Na-ah! Tänk inte ens tanken, Malfoy…" säger Harry förebådande och gör ett försök till att blänga på Draco. Det var bara det att mörkheten som han försöker frambringa försvann halvvägs till ögonen och det slutade med att han står och ler lite fånigt med rodnande kinder och stirrar dumt.

Draco ler brett när han ser att hans halvnakna kropp frambringar nervositet hos den andra mannen.

Dracos händer börjar röra sig sakta längs Harrys armar, mjukt över axlarna och nästan viskande mjukt över Gryffindorarens hals och kinder. Någonstans här tappar Harry fattningen och upp ansiktet mot Dracos och möter Slytherinarens mun, tungan, smaken, den kittlande vätan och doften av den Blondes hud får Harrys alla nerver och muskler att slappna av och spänna sig på samma gång och blodet delar upp sig under Dracos händer och söder ut.

Det känns som om Dracos händer bränner sönder hans hud och han ryser ofrivilligt till. Han trevar över honom, sökandes efter något han inte ens vet om det existerar, hett och frågande. Harry trycker ner sin protesterande känsla och låter sig omfamnas av värmen och lusten i ett par sekunder.

"Draco", stönar han sen och lutar sig mot nämndes bröstkorg och dunkar mjukt sin panna mot nämnda kroppsdel några gånger innan han drar sig tillbaka.

"Vi måste åka…", säger han mer till sig själv än Slytherinaren.

_Bra!_ Nu måste han försöka övertala sig _själv_ att de _måste_ åka.

"Bara för att deras idiotiska unge fyller ett år betyder faktiskt inte det att vi måste dit."

"Jag är _ungens_ gudfar…"

"Bra, då kan du lära ungen att bli lite rebellisk! Det kan Granger och Weasley gott ha! Dessutom är ungen _ett_, vad kommer hon överhuvudtaget komma ihåg?"

"Draco, det finns något som kallas artighet, hört talas om det?" frågar Harry kyligt.

Draco svarar med att pressa sina läppar mot Harrys och låter sina tunga glida in i Harrys mun. Harry flämtar till och känner hur världen domnar bort lite när Draco släpper ut ett hett andetag som smeker Harrys ansikte.

Harry blir lite förvirrad när Draco lägger armarna runt honom och drar honom tätare mot sig, kramar honom ömt, lutar sin panna mot Harrys hals och står sen alldeles stilla. Så stilla att Harry funderar några sekunder på om Draco inte förvandlats tills staty, några sekunder senare lyckas han få liv i sin kropp och han känner Dracos hjärta slå vilt och en viss kroppsdel definitivt känns som en staty pressas mot Gryffindorarens kropp.

Pulsen ökar och gör hela hans kropp mosig och varm.

Harry stönar inombords när han inser vad Draco håller på med. Han håller på med det enda Harry absolut inte kan motstå – gullig mjuk ömhet. Dracos plan lyckas och Harry knuffar Draco mot sängen med sån kraft att Draco snubblar till och nästan missar sängen. Det han räddas av är att Harry kastat sig efter och halvt fångat upp Slytherinaren i fallet och halvt knuffat honom igen så han faller mjukt på madrassen.

Några sekunder ser den Blonde förvånad ut och sen kommer triumfen smygandes och ersätts snart av lust.

_Draco vann…_

_Jag sa ju det…_

_Tusan…_

Harry skjuter ifrån sig de irriterande tankarna då han dels inte har fullt fungerande hjärnkapacitet för att kunna tolka eller styra över sina tankar och dels för att de irriterar och stör honom från det underbara Draco gör med sin tunga.

_Vad gör Draco med sin tunga egentligen?_

Han återvänder till sin kropp och stönar till när Draco sakta ritar mönster med sin tunga längs hela Harrys bröstkorg och mage. Dracos händer glider ner och lägger sig på Harrys höfter samtidigt som hans mun letar sig uppåt igen, söker Harrys mun, söker lite trygghet, söker att känna lusten hos Harry.

Slytherinarens händer letar sig upp till Harrys tröja, smeker undan tyget, ber med sina händer att Harry ska ta av det fånigt täckande plagget. Låter den andra handen häftigt glida ner och slita i Harrys byxor.

Gryffindoraren ler lite åt Dracos förvånande min när han krånglar sig ur greppet från den andre mannen och ställer sig upp, han räcker handen åt Draco och visar att han vill att han gör likadant, att han också ska ställa sig upp.

"Ta av den själv", ler han och sträcker armarna mot taket.

Draco besvarar leendet och fångar upp Harrys läppar och kysser dem passionerat och börjar sakta dra tröjan uppåt. Han suger försiktigt på Harrys läpp innan han avslutar med en mjuk puss och drar sig bakåt och drar av tröjan.

Harry knäpper upp Dracos byxor och lyckas samtidigt knäppa upp och trampa ur sig sina egna. Deras kroppar drar sig mot varandra och slingrar ihop sig och vet tillslut inte vad som tillhör vem och faller ner på sängen igen.

Harry låter sin hand vandra över Dracos kropp och förundras återigen över hur vacker Draco är. Det pirrar till i honom som om en elstöt far genom hans kropp. Han lutar sig fram och kysser den bleka huden på Dracos hals. Låter läpparna vandra nerför halsen, bröstkorgen, magen stannar upp på utvalda ställen han vet Draco älskar och låter sin mun – läppar, tunga, tänder – leka med huden blir ivrigare ju mer Draco stönar.

"Merlin, Potter", andas Draco stönande och greppar sängöverkastet när Harry tar honom i munnen. Han suger mjukt på honom och låter sin ena hand smeka Dracos mage. Fortsätter göra allt hans hjärna kommer att tänka på så länge han får fortsätta höra de underbara ljud Draco gör.

Hur Harry än försöker stänga av sina tankar så fortsätter de forsa genom hans hjärna.

_Hur arga är Hermione och Ron just nu?_

_Oj jag råkade riva honom!_

_Han verkar nästan gilla det… intressant._

_Undrar vad jag ska ge honom i ett års present som gifta…_

"Merlin, Harry!"

Han rycks ur sina omedvetna tankar och Draco kommer. Det tar inte många sekunder förrän han själv kommer.

Han lägger sig på sida och backar bakåt så han ligger mot Draco. Han känner att Draco ler när denne lägger sina läppar mot hans axel. Harry trevar efter Dracos hand och drar den över sig när han får tag i den, flätar ihop deras fingrar och lägger dem mot sin mage.

Han tror nästan att Draco tänker släppa greppet om honom när han rätar ut deras fingrar. Han andas ut när Draco enbart börjat roa sig med att sära deras fingrar och föra ihop dem igen, börjar rita mönster med fingertopparna mot Harrys nakna hud.

Harry släpper ut en nöjd suck och låter kroppen slappna av och falla in i en slags dvala. Han vänder sig om så han ligger vänd mot Draco och njuter av Dracos varma andetag som kittlar honom över ansiktet och halsen. Han öppnar sömnigt ögonen och möter den gråa blicken och sträcker på sig lite.

Draco makar sig lite närmre, lägger sin panna mot Harrys, deras näsor snuddar vid varandra och han lägger sina läppar mot Harrys, låter dem knappt beröra varandra. Ligger sen bara så och andas. Bara är. Känner hur han älskar Harry så han kan dö.

Harry tycker det känns intimt att ha så nära Draco, med deras händer som är ihop flätade och bara ligga alldeles stilla och bara vara.

Efter vad som känns som en evighet öppnar Draco munnen.

"Kom så duschar vi."

_Sch! Prata inte…_ tänker Harry och känner sig lite irriterad över att Slytherinaren öppnar munnen. Han vill bara ligga där för alltid.

"Mm", svarar han i alla fall och reser sig mödosamt upp. Känns som att hela hans kropp är blytung och verkligen säger åt honom att det är mycket vettigare att ligga kvar i sängen och ligga där tills de somnar. Att duscha kan de göra en annan gång. Och han borde kanske vara den rebelliska Gudfadern? Att lära Rose att bryta lite mot reglerna.

"Du behöver en dusch så du vaknar till igen", säger Draco mjukt och ler.

"Om jag måste så…", mumlar Harry och funderar på om han skulle lamslå Draco så de kan stanna i sängen. Han hinner inte göra slag i saken innan Draco dragit med honom in duschen och dragit på vattnet.

Hans hjärna börjar fungera igen.

_Sjutton va blött de kan vara i duschen._

Gryffindoraren drar in ett djupt andetag och släpper ut det i en gäspning. Blinkar några gånger innan han ler åt att han befinner sig i duschen med en (förklarligt nog) blöt Malfoy. Han greppar tvålen och börjar mjukt och smidigt massera Dracos kropp med nyfikna händer över hela kroppen.

Slytherinaren är inte sen själv att ge Harry samma behandling.

Duschen blir troligen längre än vad Draco tänkt sig. De fastnade liksom där, där under vattnet, bland deras kyssar och smekningar och kramar.

"Kan vi åka nu?" frågar Harry leende och ger Draco en mjuk puss.

Draco drar på sig sin jacka och nickar leendes.

_Nu_ kan de åka.

**Som sagt… förlåt!**

**Men ni kanske kan ge mig en lite kommentar ändå? :)**


End file.
